Patch Notes 1.2.42
I. New and Revamped Heroes 1. Sweetheart - Jawhead 599 Diamonds. 32.000 Battle Points - Launch Week Discount: 30% off Hero Speciality: Sustained damage single-target Fighter. Can throw enemy units to attack, or throw allies to assist. 1st Skill: Missiles - Body mounted missiles enter launch state, randomly firing at nearby enemies. Each attack deals physical damage. 2nd Skill: Ejector - Throws Jawhead's closest target to a designated location, dealing physical damage and briefly stunning the target and enemies in the area the target lands. Prioritizes heroes, and can also be used on alies, however, alies will not take damage. Ultimate Skill: Force - Locks onto an enemy target, instanly charging to them and stuning them in place, while knocking back enemy units around the target, Deals physical damage to the target and units surronding them. Passive: Compression - Each time Jawhead deals damage to a target, he inflicts it with a stack of Compression. Each stack of COmpression increases Jawhead's basic attack damage dealt to the afflicted target. II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins 1. 8 Free Heroes: Server Time: 2017/12/22 05:00:00 - 2017/12/29 05:01:00 (Tap the Settings button in the upper right corner of the home screen to check.) Franco, Bruno, Minotour, Natalia, Ruby, Johnson, Estes, Karrie 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Harley, Chou, Clint, Aurora, Gatotkaca, Odette 8 Free Heroes: Server Time: 2017/12/29 05:00:00 - 2018/01/05 05:01:00 (Tap the Settings button in the upper right corner of the gome screen to check.) Alice, Balmond, Rafaela, Johnson, Gord, Yi Sun-Shin, Lapu-Lapu, Vexana 6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Bane, Lolita, Alpha, Estes, Harley, Grock 2. New Skin: Pharsa Skin - of Heaven, 269 Diamonds Pharsa and her skin - of Heaven will be sold in a bundle - Launch Week Discount: 30% off Karrie Skin - Queen - 2018 January Starlight Membership Exclusive Skin. Stay tuned! III. Hero Adjustment Zilong Dragon Flurry: No longer affected by the skill cooldown attribute, and the passive effect has been increased. Alpha Spear of Alpha: Control duration and range increased by 10%. Force Sweep: Damage bonus from equipment attack bonus adjusted for total attack bonus. Base damage adjusted from 350/420/490/560/630/700 to 200/280/360/440/520/600, and bonus ratio adjusted from 2.7 to 2. Vexana Cursed Oath: Damage over time duration adjusted to 5 seconds, and damage interval adjusted to 0.5 seconds. Reduced health regeneration effect adjusted to 100%. Charmed Specter: Bullet speed adjusted from 6 to 7.5, AP bonus adjusted from 0.8 to 1. Base damage increased by 30 points. Fixed the widht pf the indicator to be consistent with the actual skill. Nether Snare: Fixed a problem where the actual effective range and the indicator range were inconsistent. Gord Mystic Injunction: Duration increased by 0.5s, damage interval remains unchanged. Kagura Yin Yang Overturn: Adjusted max pushback distance from 4.5 to 4.2. Roger Attack growth: Adjusted from 9.65 to 10.8. Bloodthirsty Howl: Duration adjusted from 5 seconds to 4 seconds. Attack speed increase reduced by 10%. Gatotkaca Unbreakable: Damage adjusted from 110 + 20 x Skill Level + 0.3 x Total Magic Power to 90 + 20 x Skill Level + 1% of Max HP. Avatar of Guardian: Range adjusted from 9 to 12. Hylos Ring of Punishment: Mana cost adjusted from 25+ Skill Level x 25 to Skill Level x 30. Thickened Blood: HP gained from each point of Mana adjusted from 1 to 1.5. Lapu-Lapu Justice Blade: Light Sword State's extra physical damage bonus adjusted from 0.25 to 0.5. Heavy sword state total physical attack bonus adjusted from 2 to 1.5. Brave Stance: Removed physical and magical defense increase from Heavy Sword State. This now takes effect.in Light Sword State. Chieftain's Rage: Increases Lapu-Lapu's defense, Duration adjusted from 5 seconds to 8 seconds. Estes Moonlight Immersion: HP restored instantly at max level increased by 40, and HP restored over time increased by 50. This change applies to the enhanced Moonlight Immersion released when using Blessing of Moon Goddess, accordingly. Domain of Moon Goddes: Mana cost reduced by 100 points at max level. Chou The Way of Dragon: Optimized the feel of this skill, Slightly increased airborne time, and also increased follow-up chase time. Freya Valkyrie now grants a shield for 2 seconds, absorbing damage based on the number of enemies damaged Helcurt Race Advantage: Improved description to better reflect the actual effect. Lesley Ultimate Snipe: Damage adjusted from 200 + 50 x Skill Level + 1.2 x Bonus Physical Attack to 150 + 50 x Skill Level + 0.8 x Bonus Physical Attack + 5% of target's missing HP. IV. Battle Equipment and Spell Adjustments Battlefield: 1. Added new battleground avatars for the Giants Mouth Monster, Crab, and Ghost Mage. 2. Optimized skill cancelation cooldown performance when lacking Mana or Energy. 3. Optimized the lock-on indicator in hero lock mode and hero lock-on avatars. 4. Optimized the battlefield attribute and skill description typesetting in the interface, added Physical PEN and Magical PEN to the display, and adjusted previous attribute display and naming, including: HP to HP, Mana to Mana, Energy to Energy, and Rage to Rage 5. Slightly extended the interval between the determination of a maniac and savage. 6. Optimized the default Btalle Spell recommendation. They're now based on which spells have been unlocked for a more practical configuration. 7. Optimized special effects for recommended skill point upgrades, and when playing for a long time without upgrading skills, the game will automatically upgrade skill points for you. Equipment: 1. Deadly Blade: Removed 300 HP and 15 physical penetration attributes, Added 15% attack Speed. Adjusted build route. Total price adjusted to 1.950. 2. Corrosion Scythe: a. Attack power provided adjusted from 30 to 50. HP provided adjusted from 1.000 to 400. Now provides 15% attack speed. b. Merged the original two passive skills to make one new passive - impulse: Dealing damage with basic attacks increase your physical attack 2%, up to a maximum of up 6%, for 3 seconds. Adjusted the build route. Total price adjusted to 2,350. 3. Blade of the 7 seas: Removed 20% attack speed, attack power provided adjusted from 65 to 75, and removed unique passive - Fury. Unique Passive - Streamroll's duration adjusted from 2s to 3s. Total price adjusted to 1,950. 4. Wings of the Apocalypse Queen: HP provided adjusted from 770 to 1.000. Duration adjusted from 2 second to 3 seconds. Total price adjusted to 1.950. Provides 10% cooldown reduction. Unique passive - Demonize's damage reduction effect adjusted from 30% to 40%. Total price adjusted to 2.250. V. New Events and Fatures a. Talent adjustement Life Drain: HP restored whwn killing minions adjusted from 2% to 3 3%, and adjusted Life Drain order. Energy Absorption: HP restored when killing minions adjusted from 1.5 to 2%. Mana restored when killing minions adjusted from 1.5% to 3%, and adjusted Energy Absorption order. Attack and Defense: Adjusted conversion ratio from 0.3% to 0.4%. High and Dry: Damage increase adjusted from 8% to 6%. Bounty Hunter: Effect adjusted to "Gain an extra 125 gold from Hero kilss (max 1.250 gold). Golden Touch: Effect adjusted yo "Gain an extra 16 gold from minion kills. This effect disappears after 10 minutes of gameplay". and adjusted Impure Rage order. b. Adjusted the order of three Assassin Emblem skills. VI. System Adjustments 1. In order to grant Russion users more ways to share the game and game content, we've added some Facebook sharing functions fro Russian client users, and Russian players can also sync Facebook friends and gift each other Battle Points. 2. Added Tips regarding model quality when activating high frame rate mode. 3. Optimized logic to switch language based on IP, so now players won't be asked so many times. 4. In Custom Mode, if you choose to exit the battle while playing alone againts AI, the victory screen will be shown. 5. Emblem Adjustement a. Added a pop-up window to remind players to assign talents. b. Optimized the color of each Emblem Set's level three talents to make them more distinct. The color of each set's ultimate talent now matches the color of its corresponding Embelm icon. c. Fixed a Problem where emblems were not coming into effect on the battlefield if the player's hero had been randomly assigned by the system after disconnecting during hero selection. 6. Optimized Profile interface medal icons 7. Added Profile interface guide. 8. Added Tips when selling items in your inventory for Battle Points. 9. Optimized Lolita's Halloween skin shield effects in battle. VII. Bug Fixes 1. Fixed a Draft Pick Mode bug where you couldn't select certain heroes. 2. Fixed a bug where Franco had an extra-long-distance hook when encountering Hilda 3. Fixed a problem where Sun-shin's base was often incorrect. 4. Fixed a problem where you couldn't hear sound effects or see special effects when attacking an enemy with a shield effect. 5. Fixed a problem where tapping duplicate items in your backpack many times would deselect the item. 6. Fixed an icon confusion problem in the competition voting interface that occured when using a device with a large screen. 7. Fixed a problem where Diggie's Time Journey was increasing his team's attack and defense. Category:Patch Notes